


Из тёмного леса

by timewalker



Category: A Pet - Kir Bulychov
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mini, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: В лесу освобождённой от спонсоров Земли играют двое детей.





	Из тёмного леса

Гроза умолкла. Отстучав по скатам новых крыш, по заросшим бурьяном развалинам, предназначенным городской управой для сноса, по заржавелому и брошенному на окраине в овраге бывшему вертолёту спонсоров, она принесла свежесть после июльской жары, прохладу и тишину. Тим-младший высунулся из шалаша и чихнул: лесной воздух пах сырой землёй и папоротником.

— Жабы услышат, — сказала Тиму Анька.

Иногда сестра шутила очень глупо.

— Дурёха, — фыркнул Тим.

Жаба и правда прыгнула у него из-под ног в кусты, когда Тим потянулся к украшенной бисером дождя паутине. Толстая и очень недовольная.

— Кстати, почему «жабы»? По-моему, они были больше похожи на динозавров.

— Это надо спрашивать у тех, кто видел спонсоров вживую, — рассеянно ответил Тим. — У папы с мамой. Или у тёти Маркизы.

— Если я назову Маркизу тётей, она меня отлупит, — не согласилась Анька. — И просто на «ты» к ней нельзя. Она — герой ордена Свободной Земли.

— Мама с папой тоже, и что-то ты не зовёшь их «сударь» и «сударыня».

— А ведь хорошая идея, — Анька вдруг оживилась. — Так можно выпросить ещё одно мороженое.

Но иногда мысли малявки казались очень здравыми. Даже было обидно, что это не Тим придумал.

— Тш, — скомандовал он.

Тёмное тело косули показалась на дальней прогалине. Склонив голову с аккуратными маленькими рожками, косуля нюхала отцветший иван-чай. Дикая малина мялась под её копытами. Шкура косули была блестящей и мокрой, а на ногах красовались, как Анька смешливо шепнула, чулочки — белого цвета шерсть. Косуля не почуяла детей, и сидели они тихо-тихо — так, что налюбовались достаточно, пока лесная жительница не исчезла среди бурелома.

— Не жаба, а очень красивая, — произнесла Анька. — И никакой чешуи.

— В лесу мы жабу с чешуей не встретим, — ответил Тим и поёжился от упавшей за шиворот капли.

— В городе тоже, — Анька зевнула. — Но, знаешь, Тим, — её зелёные глаза сверкнули, — я слышала, как мама с папой ночью разговаривали. Про зоопарк. И папа огорчался, что… ну, что нельзя отплатить жабам той же монетой. И посадить кого-нибудь из них на цепь. В вольер. Лишить свободы, как это сделали с людьми. Надеть ошейники…

— А мама?

— Не знаю, — Анька внезапно смутилась. — По-моему, поцеловала папу.

— Значит, она не хотела ему отвечать, — рассудил Тим. — Но папа прав. А ты как считаешь?

Анька задумчиво намотала рыжую косичку на палец.

Земля начинала парить. Туман вставал мягкой волной и, изгибаясь, облизывал деревья. Одежда Тима отяжелела от влаги. Он почесал комариный укус на руке и решил, что даже для воображаемых венерианских джунглей здесь слишком сыро. Сегодня лучше выйдет поиграть не в экспедицию, а в рыб.

Лес постепенно наполнялся птичьим стрёкотом.

— Нет, в море дрозды и кукушки не водятся. Какой-то непорядок, Анька.

— А?

— Я тут подумал, что это не похоже на Венеру.

— Конечно. Тут Земля, — хихикнула сестра.

Земля уже принадлежала людям, когда родился Тим.

— Давай ты притворишься спонсором. Я затаюсь, а ты будешь искать меня, чтобы слопать.

— Анька, жабы не ели людей.

«Хоть что-то, — порой говаривал папа. — Хотя бы это. Но они питались детьми существ другой разумной расы».

— Значит, я не буду человеком, — спокойно решила сестра. — А теперь отвернись и сосчитай до ста.

Уткнувшись лбом в морщинистый, в потёках смолы ствол сосны, Тим слушал птиц и считал. Аньку искать было просто: ничего не знающая, как и он, о загнанном ощущении зверя, она громко и явственно всегда сопела от азарта. На правах старшего брата Тим делал ей поблажку — долго бродил вокруг места, где сидела Анька, и сокрушался вслух, что никак не может найти эту ловкую и хитрую проныру. Настоящий спонсор, конечно, не стал бы миндальничать: учуяв раньше, чем услышав, сцапал бы за шиворот. Но съесть бы не съел.

Правда?

— Сто, — сказал Тим и, отлепившись от дерева, потёр зудящий лоб, где отпечаталась кора. — Сейчас я поймаю тебя, человечишка.

— Не-человечишка, — поправили его кусты папоротника. — Ой! Тим, считай снова.

— Ладно, — брат вздохнул.

Анька торопливо шуршала, закапываясь глубже в заросли, прыскала от смеха, а потом примолкла. Тим, решив, что хватит с неё пятидесяти, грозно прорычал: «Иду искать».

Птицы разом замолчали тоже — как отрезало.

Сосны тихо шумели, сбрасывая с лап капли воды. Низкие тучи тянулись над лесом, серые, как асфальт, но уже не обещающие ливня. За спиной, совсем рядом, была песчаная дорога, где горожане прогуливались и катались на велосипедах, а за дорогой — шоссе. И лесные животные, на которых люди не охотились, не представляли опасности.

— Я тебя сожру, — пообещал Тим.

Он брёл, нарочито хрустя мокрым валежником, колыхал малину и папоротник, иногда сипел «хыыы» и откашливался. К до колен повлажневшим штанам липли трава и листья. Ветер принёс гниловатый слизистый запах, и Тим скривился. Не самое приятное, что можно унюхать в лесу — те же грибы пахнут лучше. Запах с болот отдавал нездоровьем и разложением.

Кусты не так далеко зашуршали. Всё же Анька пряталась посредственно.

— Ааа-пчхи! — сестра, наверное, тоже почуяла запах и не удержалась. — Ой!

— Ничего не слышу, — вздохнул Тим. — Где же она? Придётся искать до вечера.

Анька приглушённо хихикнула.

Тим принялся привычно нарезать круги вокруг Анькиного гнезда, перелезая через поваленные бурей стволы. Он насчитал с десяток пауков и вспугнул крупную серую ящерицу, которая мигом скрылась в норке под корнями. Внезапно Тиму захотелось горячего чаю с печеньем. Доиграют — и надо бы уже возвращаться. Мокро всё-таки.

Анька завозилась в орешнике. Что-то затрещало, заскребло, задвигалось совсем рядом с ней, и сестра вдруг, презрев правила скрытности, радостно вскрикнула в голос. 

— Косуля вернулась, Тим! Может, она пойдёт с нами в город? Я вижу её. Косуля… О!

Раздался смазанный треск и удар.

— Анька? — позвал брат.

Сестра молчала.

— Анька! Это совсем не смешно!

Тиму стало дурно.

Отломав какую-то корягу, Тим, дрожа, направился туда, откуда только что доносился голос Аньки. Притворяется, конечно, что на неё напали — но Анька никогда так не делала, даже когда они играли в разбойников и пиратов. Не косуля же её атаковала. Тим оступился, пошатнулся и охнул. Он ещё раз позвал: «Анька!», потом всхлипнул и чуть не расплакался. Ну нельзя же так: он сойдёт с ума, если с сестрой что-то случилось. Хоть бы она издевалась, он даже не рассердится. Хоть бы просто упала.

Нечто ворочалось в зарослях — блестящее, огромное, не косуля и не волк, и явственней стал запах: болотная слизь и болезнь. Это не лесное животное, подумал Тим в ужасе. Он поднял корягу над головой — перепуганный тощий мальчишка. Но его мама и папа освободили планету от жаб, и Тим не имел права удрать.

— Ты, — хрипло сказал он. — Отдай мою сестру!

Над ним рассмеялись — безумно и холодно.

Поломав орешник мощным туловищем, жаба растеклась по полянке — вблизи уже не такая блестящая, выцветшая, вся в будто плесневелых наростах и мхе, в сочащихся белым нарывах, с затекшими гноем глазами и наполовину беззубым полукруглым ртом. Ничего в ней не было от динозавров — только размер, возможно. Жаба, — жаб — пробудившийся спустя десятилетие кошмар землян, тупо покачивался из стороны в сторону и перебирал по воздуху руками. Лапами с перепонками, которые кое-где между пальцев прорвались и свисали лохмотьями.

— Я прятался слишком долго, — пробулькал он. — Слишком.

Тело Аньки у чешуйчатых столбообразных ног казалось таким маленьким.


End file.
